matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Code Fragments
Locations Interfaces - Level 20 Crafting Fragment Area Mob Mob level Awakened Interface Kaede, International Sisters of Fate 13 Clothing Interface Akasaka, International Brothers of Destiny 18 Coder Interface Shirakaba, International Great Wall Security 19 Consumable Interface Kowloon, International Chang Wings 20 Hacker Interface Lucero Point, Westview Sparks 20 Operative Interface Gracy Heights, Westview Crushers 13 Tool Interface Guinnes Lake, Westview King's Men 19 Weapon Interface Rogers Way, Westview A.S.P 18 Objects - Level 21-30 Crafting Fragment Area Mob Mob level Awakened Object Shinjuku, International Jade Moons 24 Clothing Object Murasaki, International Black Tigers 23 Coder Object Manssen Park, Westview Disciples 25 Consumable Object Bathary Row, Westview Bathary Boys 23 Hacker Object Jurong, International Destitutes 20 Operative Object Furihata, International Silver Dragon 20 Tool Object Shirakaba, International Great Wall Security 19 Weapon Object Ueno, International Shuriken 25 Patches - Level 31-40 Crafting Fragment Area Mob Mob level Awakened Patch Edgewater, Downtown Wharf Rats 30 Clothing Patch Hampton Green, Downtown Suits 35 Coder Patch Vauxton, Downtown Sleepers 35 Consumable Patch Chelsea, Downtown Bookwyrms 28 Hacker Patch South Vauxton, Downtown Runners 30 Operative Patch Historic District, Downtown Pit Vipers 34 Tool Patch Stamos, Westview Crow Bars 24 Weapon Patch Maribeau, Downtown Daggers 29 Subroutines - Level 41-50 Crafting Fragment Area Mob Mob level Awakened Subroutine Pillsen, Downtown Shades 40 Clothing Subroutine Park East, Downtown White Security 40 Coder Subroutine Morell, Downtown Warriors 40 Consumable Subroutine Lamar, Downtown Dog Pounds 33 Hacker Subroutine Union Hill, Downtown Hellions 39 Operative Subroutine Baldwin Heights, Downtown Assassins 38 Tool Subroutine Center Park, Downtown Chisels 38 Weapon Subroutine Creston Heights, Downtown Neighborhood Watchers 49 ---- Definition A Red Code Fragment (Red Frag) is a drop-only item used in higher difficulty abilities and items. If the code fragment you're looking at doesn't have a red background, then it isn't a red frag. Different Types There are Interfaces, Objects, Patches, and Subroutines for each of the 8 groups of Red Frags. So... 4 multiplied by 8 is 32 different Red Frags. Usage Understanding Names Outside of abilities it's very simple. * Clothing X -> Clothes * Consumable X -> Consumables (Pills, Boosters, Stakes, etc.) * Tool X -> Tools (Disguises, Launchers, and Tools) * Weapon X -> Weapons There is no all-over ability Red Frag, as each group (Awakened, Coder, Hacker, Operative) has its own Red Frag at each level. Meaning an Awakened X Red Frag would go to an Awakened ability and so on for Hacker, Coder, and Operative abilities. Difficulties and Red Frag Types Which Red Frag goes to which item follows the general rule for difficulties listed below. # Diff. 01-15 needs none. # Diff. 16-25 needs an Interface. # Diff. 26-30 needs an Object. # Diff. 31-40 needs a Patch # Diff. 41-50 needs a Subroutine. Examples # A difficulty 28 Weapon would require a Weapon Object. # A difficulty 40 Hacker Ability (like Logic Cannon 2.0 from Ballista) would need a Hacker Patch. Misconceptions # Outside of letting you actually make the ability or write the code for the item, no. The Red Frags only allow you to make this high level item, they don't bestow anything special upon it. # Higher level versions cannot be used No. If the recipe requires a Hacker Interface, you must use a Hacker Interface. #* As a natural follow-up, Red Frags cannot be combined to form higher-level ones and cannot be broken down into lower-level ones. Your Red Frags stay as is. Looting Red Frags # They drop randomly (at a similar level) from enemies on missions. So no Subroutines off a level 31 Mero Karate Master or anything. # Certain exile gangs only drop certain Red Frags. Looting Tips First, make sure you are killing the right mobs for the Red Frags. I've killed the wrong gang many times in International before I started to memorize them from use. Next, you need to understand that farming Red Frags is slow going. Expect maybe 4-10 Frags/hour depending on the gang and how fast you can kill them. If you are killing the right ones, you'll want to kill bosses and the highest level/rank gang members you can find in the district for most frequent drops. Still, if you can kill them all in two or three shots, don't run around the district just killing Rank 3s as you will spend more time running around then actually killing gang members. The Race to Find The One It appears that the Red Frag drops are distributed across all Fake Agent (LED or N30) spawns around the same level. If the gang you need has been replaced by Fake Agents, your best bet is to still farm at the old area, but your Red Frag drops will be slightly more infrequent and random. In summary, your time will be tougher if your mob has been replaced by Fake Agents, but it is still doable. Category:Fragments Category:Items